The Words Finally Heard
by Lilaclight
Summary: The final instalment of the Words Trilogy. Will Seirou survive her battle? Will she and Sesshoumaru finally admit their feeling to each other? Usa/Sess
1. Chapter 1

Sorry. Forgot the disclaimer the first time around.

The idea is mine, the characters aren't although I have changed Usagi as I saw fit to help the progression of my plot.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Words Finally Heard_**

_**A Tragic End**_

She struggled to her feet, blood pouring from the numerous wounds on her body. Across the battlefield she saw that her other half was suffering the same fate, wounded grievously and wrestling with the urge to give up. She would not give up. She had too much to fight for. If they failed in this task, her loved ones would reap the disastrous consequences that would most certainly arise. For them she would continue to fight.

' _Keiryu, can you keep on fighting?_'

'_What do you think ane-chan? We have no choice but to fight to our death. He must be stopped._'

'_I am so sorry that we did not get a chance for you to experience more. I got to fall in love and you remained in darkness.'_

'_Oh, ane-chan. Don't ever think you failed me or that you don't deserve love. I am happy for you. If you must know, given half the chance I would have probably fallen for him as well. I saw through your eyes and experienced everything you did. I can only hope that you get a chance to go back and, this time, embrace him.'_

"Are you ladies up for more? I never would have thought you enjoyed receiving pain so much but I'm just the youkai to give it to you." crowed Naraku, his monstrous form disgusting to behold.

"Don't you mean hanyou?" taunted Keiryu.

"Teme! I will make you regret your words!" Naraku roared.

"Aren't we the sensitive one," mocked Seirou before coughing up some blood.

Naraku did not bother responding this time, although she could see by the tightening of his facial features that she had gotten to him. His attack came suddenly, a punch to the face that broke the arm she used in her attempt to block. Instead she was thrown back into the trunk of the sacred cherry blossom behind her, a huge tree that contained the essence of power, of life.

"Seirou!" screamed Keiryu.

She launched her own attack at the thing that had been a dark haired young man. In revealing his true hanyou form, Naraku had shown how monstrous the transformation from human to hanyou had made him; a medley of different youkai all trapped within his misshapen body, their evil adding to his until all that was felt, all his essence was darkness and malignance.

Attacking viciously, she tried to land punches and kicks to his soft, bulbous form but his speed and powers blocked her every attempt. What little energy she had left was rapidly dwindling to the point of defencelessness. There was no other choice left. It had to be done. While it might not be enough to take him down, it would be enough to weaken him and make it easier for the approaching group to take him out.

Chanting the words beneath her breath, she opened her link to Seirou and with words of love and apology to her motionless twin, she completed the ritual that would allow her to join with Seirou.

'_I am sorry that it had to come to this. I will miss you as much as you will miss me.' _Seirou responded, going through her own part of the ritual. Her chanting done with heavy breathing as she managed the pain of a shattered arm and countless bruising and fractures.

'_It doesn't matter. I always lived through you but it is time we became as we were meant to be.'_

Ritual complete, the words of joining spoken, the two halfs of the Balance, the ying and yang of Chikyuu, became one in a flash of light.

Momentarily blinded, Naraku regained his vision to see ithat nstead of one fallen warrior under his poisoned claws, no one before him. Looking around he was startled by the sight of a beautiful woman, her hair silver and black, her eyes black with the merest circle of white to represent her iris and detachment in the very way she held herself. Not that she was unharmed. There were wounds all over her body and her right arm hung limply at her side. These visible signs of weakness relaxed him. Confident that he could take her out, Shugoshin or not, he laughed evilly and launched his most deadly attack.

Waiting for him to come closer, she readied her own attack, the ultimate and final attack as she had little energy to do more. After that all will rely on the reincarnated priestess and her hanyou beau. There was no true death for her, just the endless duty of ensuring the balance is not tipped to far off the scale.

'_I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama.'_

With those last words she rushed forward to meet Naraku with her final attack blazing before her, the dragons of light and darkness ready to devour him.

Far away from the scarred battlefield a recovering youkai woke from a healing sleep upon hearing whispered words of apology and dread filled his heart. His beloved would never hear his words of love if she left this mortal coil. That was most unacceptable.

* * *

Well minna, that was the first of the three chapter finale of the Words Trilogy. I finally got my groove back and will be doing my best to complete what stories I can. Expect the next chapter next week and the final week after. I also want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed and added the story to favourites or put it or me on alerts. I appreciate all the support.

Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas and I'm wishing you all the best for the coming New Year!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Words Finally Heard**_

_**Death Shall Not Hold**_

He was ready to travel. Regret filled his heart as he left behind Rin and Jaken. Rin would want to see her again but he feared that this was not possible. Not in the state he feared she would be in. Speed was what was needed now if he hoped to retrieve her from Death's dark clutch.

With a last look at his castle, he turned away and sped into the darkness of the light, body not fully recovered, pains ignored as dread filled his soul. He could only hope that he was not too late.

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha looked at the body of the young woman before him, uncertain of what exactly she was. Her breathing was so shallow that he feared she would soon be gone. Something about her seemed familiar, like someone he had met before but the image continued to slip away. Like her life.

"Is there nothing you can do onna?!" he demanded of Kagome once more.

"Baka, I've told you the Shikon no Tama does not seem to work on her. I don't know why not." she responded crossly. She felt somewhat guilty about that since without the stranger's aid they might have never defeated Naraku, his full demon form damaged in the previous battle.

"Kagome-mama, will the Shugoshin be alright?" asked Shippo in quavering tones.

"WHAT!!!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "She can't be!"

"What's a Shugoshin?" queried Kagome, confusion evident on her face.

"A Shugoshin is a Guardian Spirit of this world. There are normally two main ones, Guardian of Ying and Guardian of Yang, who at times of great imbalance work together to restore the natural order of things. Other Guardian Spirits tend to their small charges like forests, or rivers, defending those territories from those who would cause irreparable damage should their actions be allowed." responded Miroku.

The approaching monk leaned heavily on Sango as they came closer to the other half of their party. Upon seeing the unconscious beauty, he was moved to comment upon her state in rather lewd terms, earning him retaliation by his koi.

"What!" he exclaimed in defense. "It's not like I'm lying."

"You know something," began Sango thoughtfully as she gazed at the young woman while Kagome healed Miroku with the Shikon no Tama. "She looks like she could be related to that human healer that used to travel with Sesshoumaru.

At those words, everyone did a double-take.

Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know why I didn't notice it before. The resemblance is there. Maybe you could bring her body to him and that healer chick could revive her."

"Bakayaro! Have you forgotten that she left? Either way, in the condition she is now, there is no way that she would be able to make the trip even with Kirara carrying her." growled Sango, her medical knowledge gained from many battles with youkai giving her a dismal view of the situation.

Her words subdued everyone with the reminder that life was slipping away from the woman who had aided in the defence of their land. Little did they know that they would soon have an unexpected guest.

******************************************************************************************

Speeding across the land, his heart raced to pump blood through his body. With each pump he felt the urgency of his mission. There was no room for failure, not if he wanted to grab hold of the future he wanted. This urgency had him reaching new speeds, unknowingly assisted by various Shugoshin as they rushed him through their territories so that he could reach their 'sister' in time.

Lead by some internal sensor attuned to her essence, he travelled for hours before entering the forest that held her body. The sun had just begun to rise and its soft rays illuminated the devastation caused by the now dead youkai. Wizened and burnt trees, blackened plants and hollow eyed animals populated the outer reaches of the forest a true testament to the poison that had been Naraku. Unlike the outer area of the forest it could be seen that restoration had begun the deeper he went in.

Inhaling deeply, he recognized the scent of his hanyou sibling and the ragtag group that he travelled with. Most reassuringly, he recognized the scent of the miko that had captured his brother's heart. If she was there and Naraku was no more, then the Shikon no Tama should be working on her. Yet, the sense of urgency did not fade. It was, in fact, growing stronger as the sun slowly rose in the sky spreading light over the shadows that had darkened the land during the reign of terror and treachery.

Bursting into the clearing, he came to a jarring halt as he took in the scene.

"Heal her!" he commanded the arising miko.

"Teme! Watch how you speak to Kagome," growled Inuyasha as he too jumped to his feet to confront his brother.

"It's alright Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, reading the desperation hidden in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I have tried to revive her but nothing seems to work. All that has healed is the wounds she received from the battle. I cannot get her to awaken."

"No. "stated the Taishou, his words cold and matter of fact. "She will awaken. This Lord Sesshoumaru demands it."

The others looked at him in surprise. What could he be planning to do? If Kagome could not save her with the Shikon no Tama then what hope could the formerly hostile, anti-human youkai lord have?

"Ano, Sesshoumaru, we've tried all there is. What can you do that we can't?" Inuyasha asked a bit rudely, though he did feel some regret that the one female who could have melted his brother's frozen heart was dying slowly in their presence.

Ignoring his brother's words and the varying expressions of pity and sorrow on the faces around him, he approached the still form of his love and gazed down at her changed features. Whereas before her hair had been a mixture of silver and gold strands at their last meeting, it was now a mixture of black and silver that made it appear almost as if the black were highlighted by the silver and vice-versa. Her features had matured yet her age was indiscernible. Where she had been short of stature at five feet exact she had grown a few more inches and had filled out a bit more in the bust and at her hips. For a second he wondered if she was even the same Seirou he had fallen in love with or if she was merely a stranger now.

Mentally chastising himself for such useless thoughts, he stopped at her side and knelt to whisper in her ear.

"Seirou, my love, I know you are in this body somewhere and you will be brought back to life even if it is not me you choose. This world needs your light just as much if not more than this Lord Sesshoumaru does. As your Lord I command you to live."

With those words, he drew Tenseiga and slashed her across her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Words Finally Heard**_

_**Fall on Glad Ears**_

She opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling above her. Every crack and crevice was known to her as she had studied it many times before. Soon Rin would be coming to wake her up, as much to collect her for breakfast as it was to reassure Rin that she, Seirou, was really back. Sadly, no matter how much there was a physical resemblance and there were memories of being Seirou, she was not Seirou. She was Shinokari; she of the once broken soul. The Shugoshin of Chikyuu's Harmony.

Ironically, she had gone and fallen in love with the Lord of the Western Lands herself. She understood why the part of her that was Seirou loved him and the other half of her, Keiryu had to go and be half way in love with him from Seirou's memories and thoughts, making it practically an impossibility for her to resist his charms, few though they were. Unfortunately, this did not mean that he loved the 'new' her.

"Seirou! Wake up!" shouted Rin as she came bounding in, excited beyond belief.

"I'm awake little one. Why are you so happy this morning?"

With a huge grin on her face, she let out her goods news. "Sesshoumaru-sama is taking us on a picnic! Isn't that great?"

She froze at the thought of being alone with just him and Rin. It had been a little over three months since that fateful day he had sealed the two halves of her soul together permanently and revived her. They had yet to spend too much time alone as she was fearful of what he would say. The words he had spoken before performing the act had stayed with her and while she was certain of his feelings for Seirou, she was not willing to put them to the ultimate test.

"Come on! Stop daydreaming and start getting ready. We gotta leave early 'cause the spot he's taking y... us to is really far and hard to find." Rin said, hoping that her surrogate mother had not noticed her little slip.

"Alright already. I'm getting up." grumbled Shinokari good-naturedly, all the while praying that Jaken would be accompanying Sesshoumaru as was his habit.

**************************************************************************************************

Lord Sesshoumaru looked out over his lands from the window in his bedroom and dreaded the coming day. Rin had somehow wheedled him into going on a picnic with her and Seirou. Normally he would not mind so much, however, in the three or so months since she had been revived his fears had proven true. She was not the same person. For starters she changed her name to Shinokari although she still responded to Seirou and her mannerisms held some differences.

What really bothered him was that she was distant. Yet he still loved her; more than what he had felt for Seirou. Looking back, he remembered the first time he looked into her eyes.

Using Tenseiga had worked and she had slowly raised her eyelids to reveal those black orbs, as deep as the midnight sky, with an iris of the purest white. If he were romantically inclined, he might have said it was love at first sight, but really, it was just like with Seirou. It was the little things learnt over time that made him love her. Her laugh, so rare now; her smile, something that only Rin seemed to make her do; her comical expressions of distaste when presented with something she found disgusting. Even when she was angry he liked it. She definitely held much more rage in her than Seirou ever did and it aroused something primal in him.

Sighing softly, he moved away from the window and began to get ready for the picnic. He knew that some decision would be reached today and he feared that she would leave. After all, Seirou was the one who had loved him. Not this new being.

**************************************************************************************************

Rin looked up at the worried faces of her surrogate parents (that's what she thought of them as) and did her best to look pitiful which was not too hard as she really did feel like crap. It appeared to be working as they looked even more worried.

"Don't worry *cough* about me." she whispered. "You guys should go on the picnic without me. I really would not *hacking cough* want to ruin everything just by being sick."

At those words looks of shared suspicion was exchanged.

"Are you sure little one? I can stay back to take care of you." Shinokari asked with a faint frown.

"I want you to stay but that would be selfish. You should have some fun without me." Rin responded before leaning over to vomit violently into the pail beside her bed.

"This Lord Sesshoumaru thinks that it would be best if we stayed in today. The pic-" he began only to be cut off by Jaken.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama but it would do you some good to take the time off." interjected the normally silent and disapproving Jaken.

Gazing at Jaken for a few moments while the others waited with bated breath, he seemed to come to a decision and nodded his consent.

Rin's heart sped with her relief as the plan seemed to be working. Soon the two of them would have to acknowledge what was between them and then they could all be a happy family with a little brother and sister for her to boss around.

Watching them leave the room, she glanced at Jaken.

"What did you put in my food? I never felt this sick before in my life, not even when I was dying."

**************************************************************************************************

An uncomfortable silence lay upon the couple who made their way across fertile land towards the hidden lake. They moved in sync yet held themselves apart; auras straining towards each other, the invisible testament of their desires.

With Rin absent they were able to travel speedily across the forest and plains, both agreeing that a quick picnic would be best. The vast beauty of nature was ignored in favour of the single-minded goal of reaching the lake, and very few humans were encountered as the Western Lands held few villages and even fewer travellers. It was a home for youkai and hanyou who avoided the mainstream human areas filled with prejudice towards all their kind.

Coming to a halt at the shore of the lake, Shinokari looked into its deep blue depths and wondered at how things would proceed. Suddenly an idea came to mind, something that she would normally never do but for the sudden feeling of desperation blooming in her heart. She felt that she needed to hold on to this chance for happiness or abandon all hope. Either way, things could not stand as they were.

Turning to the youkai lord, she motioned him towards her, breathing heavily.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern evident in the faint frown that marred his brow.

"Just need to catch my breath. Could you pass me the gourd? I'm feeling a bit dehydrated."

Eyeing her with a hint of concern, he took the gourd with the water from the basket he had been carrying and walked over to her from his shady spot under the large oak tree. While she had been admiring the view of the lake, he had been admiring his view of her.

Waiting for the right moment, she positioned herself to take full advantage of when it came. As he neared, doubts flashed through her head. How would he react? Would he try for revenge or overreact with anger? Everything hinged on his reaction. She needed to know how to move forward. The time was now.

In short order, the esteemed Lord of the Western Lands found himself flung over the body of his koi and into the chilly lake water while handing her the requested gourd, which somehow managed to stay with her. Submerged a good distance from shore, he contemplated the playfulness of her action while debating whether he should let her stew with worry. If she was willing to initiate this contact, as irritating and uncomfortable as it was for him, then he would return the favour with interest.

Meanwhile on the shore Shinokari stood waiting for him to surface. As the seconds then minutes went by, she grew more concerned.

"I couldn't have done that much damage," she muttered to herself as she bit her lips nervously. "Could I?"

Putting down the gourd, she walked into the water, planning on diving in to look for him. After spending several minutes underwater trying to find him in the lake's depths, she surfaced for air only to glance at the shore and see the youkai lord calm as you please seated on the blanket, naked as the day he was born and his soaked clothes hanging from the branches of the oak.

Torn between lust and anger, she jumped from the water and flew at him, unsure of what she would do.

"Enjoy your swim?" he asked, cool as a cucumber.

"Teme...!" she shrieked, anger taking over.

"I was so worried that you had drowned. You let me worry and dive down into that cold water for nothing!"

"This Lord Sesshoumaru needs not answer to you when **you** were the one to throw **me** in," he began frostily, "but I thank you for your concern."

At the look of warmth in his eyes, the anger faded away and she lowered her eyes as a fit of shyness hit.

"Why do you lower your eyes?" he asked, his normally passive expression replaced by one of tenderness. It was now or never.

"Do you know how much I love to gaze at them, in them, at the face around them?"

Gasping in surprise, the hope that fluttered in her chest bloomed. Could he... could it be that... could he have some feelings for her?

Raising her eyes to him, shining with love and tears, she blurted out, "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! I love you so much with everything in me."

At those words the youkai on the blanket stood and pulled her into his arms, glad to hear the words that he had thought never to pass her lips.

"Not sama, Shinokari. Not to you. This youkai lord is just Sesshoumaru, the one who loves you more than anything this world has to offer."

With those words, he lowered his head to finally kiss the one who held his heart, their embrace a beautiful sight to behold.

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Well minna, this is it. The final instalment. I am done with this trilogy and am working to complete Body Swapped. Thank you to all who took the time to read my work and those who took the extra time to review, add to any alerts or favourite story listings. Also those who bothered to download the pages. (I know I do when I find stories I love.) Special thanks to Sesshomaru's Mistress who was the first to review this final story.


End file.
